Serious Sirius
by Twisted Pixy
Summary: Takes place in Ginny's 4th year. Sirius has been cleared of all charges and has now taken a postion as Hogwart's displinarian and Ginny gets punished... WARNING Contains Rape
1. Detention with Sirius Black

**HI EVERYBODY!!!!!! So first of all I want to say that I do not own anything except perhaps Singred Ostrum. (which I assure you isn't much) Second ALL YOU SIRIUS FANS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I'm a fan too but I gotta admit Sirius is pretty damn mean in this one. If you still hate me after reading this please leave your hate note cleverly disguised as a constructive criticism in the review section. (Just saying "F.U.!" wont help me fix the problem plus I'm an easy crier.) So on with the show I guess….**

**Serious Sirius **

Ginny ran into the dimly lit classroom her face flushed. "Sorry Professor! I have a good reason this-" He cut her off, "Ms. Weasley you have been late every class this week! Are you to much of a simpleton you are incapable of telling time?" Snape's voice was cold and dead serious.

"No Professor." Ginny muttered her face turning a shade lighter then her flaming hair. "I'm sorry."

"What shall I give you this time?" Snape began again exasperated. "Another detention?"

Ginny looked down at the dungeon floor awaiting her verdict.

"No..." Snape said eyeing her closely. "That would be your fourth this week. It is apparent that does nothing... I could send you to Black."

There was an audible intake of breath from Ginny and Snape took notice. "Yes," He gave a little laugh. "That would seem a fitting punishment for your arrogance. Why, I've seen 7th year boys come out of his office crying." Snape gave a chuckle again as he opened his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to scribble furiously on it.

"Mr. Black will expect you at 7:00 tonight." He looked up from his writing. "And a word of advice Miss. Weasley. Whether you are Potter's friend or not it would not do you any good to upset him... Be on time."

Ginny ate nothing at dinner thinking about her detention with Sirius. This summer she would have relished over the fact of having to sit through three hours with him. When Ginny had heard Sirius had taken the job as disciplinarian at Hogwarts she nearly wet herself laughing.

"What?" Sirius had pouted. "You don't think I'm cut out for the job?"

"No, it's just- It's gonna be great! Detention is going to be absolutely wicked now!"

"Don't be so sure." Sirius replied sticking his tongue out.

Ginny had laughed but if she had only truly known how true his statement was.

At the beginning of the year Ron, on the second day, had been the first of Gryfindor to get a detention from Snape. (of course!) So the rest of the day he tried extra hard to piss off McGonagal, and Flitwick, and the rest of his teachers so he could get two more detentions because the policy was three detentions in one day you go to Sirius office. Ron had been pleased with himself and was looking forward to spend an easy detention. "I wouldn't be surprised if he let me spend it on the Quidditch pitch!" Ron laughed and Ginny had too, after all it was Sirius.

But at 10 o'clock that night Ron stumbled through the portrait hole his face completely white. "What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned but Ron didn't answer he just shrugged his shoulders and shakily climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory. The next night Hermione told Ginny what Ron had told her and Harry at lunch.

"Apparently, when Ron showed up Sirius was a completely different person." Hermione whispered. "He told us Sirius had him sit down immediately at a desk and told him to 'Keep quite.' The desk had a box on it and Ron had to stick his hand in it-"

"Well that's not to bad of a punishment. A little strange but not horrible." Ginny shrugged.

"No, I'm not finished! The box wasn't bad it was what was _in_ the box. A live tarantula!" Hermione hissed.

"No that cant be!" Ginny gasped utterly perplexed. "Sirius would never ever do something like that."

"It gets worse..." She said gravely. "Well, you know how Ron is about spiders?"

Ginny nodded.

"So of course he yanked his hand right back out as soon as it touched him. So Sirius put another tarantula in and says 'I told you to keep your hand in there.' !"

"I don't believe it!" Ginny gasped again.

"Well believe it. Ron said he got up to three tarantulas and then Sirius started putting in regular spiders. He even has a cut from where one of those things bit him!"

"Holy shit. Why would he do something like that. I mean I just saw Sirius in the hall less then three hours ago. He seemed to be the same old Siri."

"That's the strange bit," Hermione said darkly. "He's like Jekel and Hyde or something. And even more curious is how Sirius (HEY THAT RYMTHED) knew in the first place that Ron is scared of spiders."

"Yeah, that's true how did he know?"

"Ron said it was like he could smell it. He said 'It was almost like he just sniffed out my fear.' _Must be the… dog side of him…or something_." Hermione yawned the last bit before laying down. Ginny followed suit. "All I know is the best thing to do is to stay out of trouble this year, and you should too. There is no way in hell I am going to set a toe into that office." Then she had turned off the bed-side lamp and Ginny had been left alone in the dark with only her thoughts.

As sleep overcame her Ginny thought about her biggest fear. She thought about her second year, _him_, and what _he_ had almost done. She shuddered. No, Sirius would never do that.

'The worst thing about all of this,' Ginny thought poking at her mashed potatoes with her fork. 'Is that I know I'll be late for my detention.'

Ginny's lateness dilemma had started with a girl named Singred Ostrum, a fat, ugly, 4th year Slytherin. Unfortunately Singred had made it habit to curse Ginny as much as possible. Ginny had ended up under Madame Promfrey's care twice because of it and had to endure green boils for over three weeks. But this week had been the worst. Singred had cursed Ginny with what she laughingly called a "Neville". It was a spell that made Ginny at least two minutes late to every appointment she set, a spell that Ginny wouldn't have thought someone with as thick a head as Singred capable of.

Ginny had asked for Hermione's help with the matter but she said there was nothing to be done and not to worry because it was sure to wear off in a couple of days, but it had been four already and the spell didn't seem to be faltering at all. It was the weirdest spell she had ever encountered. The first class the spell had made her late to had been charms. Ginny had been right outside the door when suddenly she discovered she had forgotten to put shoes on and she was shivering from walking around on the cold floors. Ginny had bolted back to the common room only to find when she got their that they had been on her feet the entire time.

"It's almost time Ginny." Hermione whispered to Ginny, at 6:55, who whimpered.

"Why bother telling me now… I'm going to be late anyway." Ginny said and the melancholy in her voice made Hermione feel even worse for her.

"You never know. Sirius could have just been harsh with Ron cause he's a guy and-"

"No what about Patil? Didn't you hear about her snake ordeal."

"Oh yeah…" Hermione mumbled defeated. "Well… Maybe he'll understand just tell him about Singred. She's the one that should be getting in trouble not you! The stupid little wench!"

"No shit." Ginny squeaked.

"You should get going Ginny." Hermione said solemnly. She felt as if she were wishing her friend farewell before her execution.

Ginny got up and walked to the portrait hole. "Wish me luck."

"Well I wont say break a leg." She heard Hermione say before the Fat Lady's painting closed and Ginny began to walk down to the dungeons.

Sirius's office was an old classroom on the far side of the dungeon at the end of a hall filled with empty classrooms that hadn't been in use for over thirty years. Ginny was out of breath by the time she got there. She had run in to Malfoy in the Great Hall and it took her about five minutes to stun him evade his minions and be on her way.

Ginny looked at her watch: 7:06. '_Shit_ I'm late.' She walked down the hallway shuddering. It was so quiet and Ginny knew she was halls and halls away from anyone breathing in Hogwarts besides Sirius.

"Classroom 127896..." Ginny whispered breathlessly stopping in front of Sirius office door her hand on the doorknob. "Here we go."

Sirius sat on his desk located on the far end of the classroom. Unlike his professional counterparts, who wore robes, he was dressed down in a navy blue t-shirt and some beat up faded jeans.

"Ginny." He had looked up at the sound of her entering.

"Sirius." She shuddered nervously.

"That would be Sir or Mr. Black here Ginny." He said coolly. "Take a seat." He pointed to the seat in front of the desk he still sat on.

Ginny walked the ten paces (which felt more like ten miles) to the empty desk all the while being stared down by Sirius Black. One comfort Ginny noted was that their was no box or object of any kind on the desk, though Ginny wouldn't of minded sticking her hand into 20 tarantulas. At least she would know what was coming.

"Do you know why you're here today Ginny?" He asked as soon as she sat down.

Sirius was less then 5 feet away from her and she began to get nervous. Ginny remembered what Hermione had said.

"Look Sirius-"

"Sir." He corrected her.

"Yeah, Sir.-

"Yes." He corrected again.

"Yes, Sir." Ginny almost lost her train of thought. "Look the reason I'm here today isn't my fault Sir."

Sirius grinned lazily and laughed which gave Ginny some comfort because it reminded her of the Sirius outside of detention.

"Oh really." He said still smiling. "Is that so?"

"Yes Sir." She mumbled. "See Sir. there's this girl, a real bitc- I mean not very nice you know Sir.? Named Singred Ostrum one of them Slytherin hoes- I mean sluts- I mean well you know Sir word has it that she gets around Sir. Anyway, Sir., she has been cursing me since the beginning of the school year then get this Sir! That little fuck- I mean not nice girl- puts this curse on me that makes me late to every single class Sir! So in conclusion Siriu- Sir. It cant be my fault... Sir." Ginny ended rather confused and felt like she might of said "Sir." far to many times.

Sirius laughed. "So let me get this straight. "A girl cursed you, though you don't tell any of the professors-"

"I told Hermione which is just as we-"

"Don't interrupt." Sirius said still remaining cool. "And this girl, instead of doing something easy like giving you a maggot for a tongue, blinding you for a week, or giving you boils-"

"But she has done those things!"

Sirius said nothing this time but just sighed aggravated and stared at Ginny for a good 7 seconds. Suddenly Ginny felt about as tall as a cricket and wished she could learn to keep her mouth shut.

"As I was saying." He began again quietly. "She thinks up a very complex spell that makes you late to everyone of your classes. I get that right? Did I hear you correctly?"

Ginny couldn't do anything but nod feeling utterly defeated.

"Well that's about the best excuse I've heard all week." Sirius flashed a quick smile though it was no longer any comfort to Ginny. Sirius hopped off his desk and leaned over Ginny's, his face inches away from hers. She looked down at the desk to avoid his cool gray eyes.

"Now want to tell me why your really here?"

"That is why I'm-" Ginny began to mumble.

"Are you sure you want to take that road Ginny?" He asked seriously. Ginny didn't quite understand what he meant but she knew better to change her answer.

"I'm late all the time Sir." She squeaked.

"Yeah you are." He nodded raising his hand to brush the hair that had fallen in her face. Ginny moved away from his touch her heart racing.

"You know when I found out what your fear was Ginny?" He asked now tracing with the back of his hand her jawbone. "This summer. Playing Quidditch Harry grabbed your arm and you flinched… Maybe nobody noticed but I could have smelt your fear a mile away… The way you tense whenever a man gets anywhere near you. The way you turn away when anyone ever mentions… _Tom_."

Ginny continued to stare at the desk afraid to look at him. 'He couldn't.' She said to herself. 'He couldn't. He'd never ever do that. He'd _never_ do that.'

Just as she finished her train of thought Sirius kissed the top of her head, and worked his way down her face leaving a trail of kisses. Ginny noticeable tensed beneath his lips. 'This cant be happening!'

"Ginny." Sirius breathed into her neck. "I'm going to have to ask you to get up."

**OOOOO… I just gotta leave you hanging there. Oh P.S. sorry for the spelling and or grammar mistakes. I'm no perfectionist. Remember to review so I can have some incentive to post!**


	2. The Punishment Begins

**'Ello just thought I might as well update, but first to my two reviewers..... (_drum rolll...)...._**

**cashew**

**Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya for the great review! You make me feel so special! Yeah, I total get what your saying I'm a bit of a sucker for evil too. ;)**

**The story takes place in Ginny's fourth year and basically the story is as if Pettrigrew did not esape and Sirius was cleared of all charges and found himself a job etc........... Tank ya! **

**Neni Potter**

**I'm sure if Harry knew he would but unfortunatly for Ginny the nearest person is a scrany 1st year named Milton and even he is halla and halls away. But rest assured it gets much worse for the unfortunate red head so you may want to keep your mouse on the back button. **

**Thank ya both for the reviews.....**

**And now on with the show!**

Sirius didnt wait for her to respond but instead pulled her up to her feet still kissing Ginny's kneck passionatly. She struggled desperatly trying to get away from Sirius' wandering grasp, exploring every inch of her undeveloped body.

Sirius flung Ginny around so her back was facing him. She tried to run forward but Sirius held her pushing Ginny against himself so she could feel his manhood.

"Feel that Ginny?" Sirius mumbled into her ear pushing his body closer to hers. "It's all for you. Dont you want it inside of you?"

Ginny gasped as his hand moved under he skirt grasping Ginny's panties harshly. "Your already wet." Sirius laughed ripping her pink undies off and throwing them to the side.

Ginny gave a little squeak as Sirius forced his rough hand into her tight vagina an explored her unrelentingly. Against Ginny's will her body gave out more lubercation and her breathing became quick and uneven.

"Cumm for me Ginny... You know you want to." Sirius teased.

"No." Ginny moaned. "No."

Sirius hand quickened pace moving in and out of her tight hole while his thumb massaged her throbbing cliterous. Ginny's breathing intensified as she reached her climax.

"That's a good girl." He encouraged.

Ginny slumped forward moaning loudly. Sirius laughed as he let her drop forward onto his desk.

"Dont think I'm done yet." Sirius said pushing a hand through his hair.

**Okay I know it's really short but review (Peas!) and I will get more up a lot quicker. Thanks for the review for the first Chap. And see ya... Bye... Adios... Au revoir.... ?**


	3. The Final Blow

**Alright I figured its 'bout time I updated... but first...**

**Leogal**

**Dont hate Sirius on my account! I'm positive in truth he is a really upstanding guy.**

**OffWhite ( More of a gray off white or a yellow off white?)**

**I guess all I answer the question that a lot of people have been asking on your post. I know that Sirius isn't a bad guy and isn't often portrayed that way. Don't kill me! It's just I don't know I had the urge to twist his character around (thus my screen name) cause I wanted to bring out some of the black in Sirius Black. But sorry that he is really OOC. **

**'Sank you very much for putting me on your author alerts. I feel so special! **

**mpdfreakshow23**

**Sank you! Sank you!**

**NcBllt **

**See my response to OffWhite...**

**fOrEvEr-TaInTeD**

**Is your name actually Tone? That is the coolest name ever.**

**LupinFan227**

**Finally something close to backlash kinda...**

**First see the response to OffWhite**

**Second-What, are! you, talking.. aabout mfkty grammer? is excelllent... Okay sorry. I'm really bad in this area. I'll get a beta reader soon I promise.**

**Third- I'm 17! Yeah! (Achem) Anyway, no, I've never been raped so thanks for the advice and sorry that it is inaccurate. But umm... Since this is pre-written it is going to pretty much stay inaccurate so if your offended or anything be sure to press the back button. Sorry! Don't hate me! Okay back to the story! **

**Chapter 3**

He flipped her over on the desk. Ginny squirmed as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He pushed her shoulders hard on to the desk.

"Stay."

He stooped over her kissing Ginny's skin just above her plain white bra as Sirius unbuckled his pants and threw them to the side. His hands then reached back under Ginny's jumper and every fiber in her body screamed as Sirius played with her again.

Sirius climbed onto the desk spreading her legs apart as he did. He pushed his mouth hungrily against Ginny's and stifled words that would have most likely been "please" "no" and "don't."

Ginny pushed against him desperately trying to get away but was only met by an erection and strong arms pushing her again onto the desk.

"Do you want me to hurt you Ginny" Sirius smiled into her ear. "Then I suggest you lay still."

Sirius got onto his knees and paused at her opening before forcing another kiss upon her. Then without further ado Sirius pushed inside Ginny.

"Fuck your tight." He mumbled in concentration as he spread Ginny's legs further apart and gripped the sides of the desk to push further inside of her.

"Come on... open up for me."

"Ginny's stomach quivered and her head was spinning. She was not prepared for the heat or immense pain as Sirius' throbbing organ pulsed in and out of her. But again her body betrayed her and Ginny's cursed herself at the pleasure that shook her insides and as her natural lubrication began.

"That's a good girl." Sirius huffed. "Let me in."

He thrust into her again and again. Pounding at Ginny's virgin hole making it compensate for his thick manhood.

Ginny's breath was coming in quick gasps again close to an orgasm. Likewise was Sirius who Ginny could hear softly huffing her name.

"Ginny."

It burned her ear.

"Oh Ginny."

He moved in and out of her quickly. So fast she could no longer feel the difference just heat and friction. Pleasure and pain. Then everything exploded. Sirius inside of her and her under his hot skin.

A shiver went down her spine and the humiliation set in as Ginny prayed that it was over.

Sirius dismounted her and casually looked at the clock. "I think that's pretty much it. You can go now."

Ginny was in total shock. The man acted as if nothing had happened. As if she had simply been cleaning the chalkboard or writing some essay for punishment.

Ginny shakily pushed herself off from the desk but lost her footing where Sirius caught her before she crashed onto the hard stone floor. His touch was like venom to her now and she recoiled disgusted by it. Ginny began to turn to walk to the door.

"Wait." Sirius held her in place. Her blouse was open exposing her white bra and Sirius slowly buttoned it taking his time straightening the collar. She concentrated on only the floor afraid the tiniest movement would count as disobedience. Tiny tears rolled down Ginny's face and saturated Sirius' fingers but he seemed not to notice. He picked up her jumper and helped her put it back on, buttoning the buttons and zipping the zipper.

"There." Sirius said. "Now you may go."

Ginny dared to look up quickly into his eyes before turning and running out the door and that one glimpse Ginny would never forget. What she saw in Sirius' dark features was absolutely… nothing. No anger, or remorse. No devious smile nor fear. Nothing. Just… Nothing.

Ginny did not stop running until she reached Gryfindor tower.

**Okay… this chapter sucked, sucked, sucked! But please review anyway :' ( **


End file.
